Hogwarts a ReWrite: Bk 2
by Mario Tobler
Summary: Hogwarts isn't the same as it was in Harry first year. Questions about the Jar still linger, and with the recent attacks on the students Harry begins to question everything, even who his real friends are.
1. The Opening

Vernon put the car in park as he drove in front of the station. He had come with his wife to pick up Petunia's nephew from the train. The train that had come from that freak school, as his wife had kindly put it. They sat in silence for ten minutes as they watched people begin piling out of the station. Vernon had never seen so many oddly dressed people and found himself wondering how those oddballs kept this all hidden. Surely somebody had noticed all of this mess by now.

"Nice weather wouldn't you say Petunia?" Vernon says

Petunia gave a nod, "Nice enough. I much prefer our air conditioned house. I simply dread having to come at this hooligan's beck and call." She turned and glared at her husband, "We have lives Vernon and I won't be made do this every year."

Vernon nodded; she had said much the same as He was dropped off. He began to watch the crowd again as they poured out of some invisible wall. However Vernon knew better, that certainly wasnt plausible. He watched as the heads of the growing crowd began to grow larger as they exited, he would never find that little scamp at thie rate. Comeing to the conclusion that they would need to get out if they were going to have a chance at finding their nephew; he bravely flung his door open.

"Vernon, good heavens, where are you going," Petunia shrieked, "It is hotter than Hades out there."

"Petunia, he couldn't possibly see us from over there." Vernon reasoned, "The little ingrate is probably waiting for us the carry him anyways."

He saw Petunia give in, but her safety harness remained fastened as she kept her head forward. He would be braving the heat alone. Vernon walked past the bustling mass of people. Some were more eccentric than others, but Vernon controlled his temper as he fought through the crowd. He finally came to a clearing between platform nine and ten and stood in wait.

A middle aged man with a clipboard came running up to him with a clipboard, "Vernon Dursley, muggle guardian to a Mister Harry Potter."

It wasn't a question, but a statement, "How do you know me sir?"

The man smiled, "Magic."

Vernon rolled his eyes. Wizards were not very funny blokes; a child would have seen that coming.

"Follow me; we can't have you standing out side. You will attract too much attention. Follow me to the entrance." The man turned a walked a few pillars down.

Vernon almost laughed, 'Attention?' He stopped where the man was and watched him motion him to follow as he walked through the wall. Vernon was aghast. He did not trust some wizard freak with some unnaturalness. He wouldn't do it.

"What is the problem Mister Dursley?" said the man as he came back through.

"I am not walking through some magic door, and you will not make me do it." Vernon said, planting his feet.

The man smiled, "You mean you haven't heard? Magic is just a word for what we do. It's all an illusion. This pillar behind me is actually an intricate mirror system. It looks like a wall but it simply isn't. You just run right through."

Vernon pondered this. This made so much more sense than anything he had been told up to this point. There was no unnaturalness, it was all an act; an illusion. Famous men, normal like himself, had done much more interesting things than walking through a wall, the name Houdini came to mind. He began to confidently stride through the barrier. As he passed through onto platform nine and three quarters, an strange feeling told him he had been lied to. The strange feeling had washed over his as he passed through the wall, inciting his nervous system into an unsteady dance. He felt a vein throb in his 'Where is that magic freak, I will strangle him' Vernon thought as he walked along the platform.

His rage was forgotten when he spotted the beautiful scarlet engine before him. Say what you wanted about those wizards, but they could build a train.

He began to look for the gangly boy with jet black hair he was accustomed to, and eventually he found him. Vernon noticed he wasn't nearly as gangly as he once was, but he wouldn't be winning any beauty contests this decade.

Vernon began to stare at the girl next to Harry. This little red haired girl was way out of Harry's league, but there she was with her lips all over his cheek, in public.

It was quite disgusting, but odd… The red haired girl he stood with seemed so familiar, like a memory from long ago he had forgotten, possibly buried. Vernon put it aside, it wasn't important. What was important to Vernon was that he got himself home and gets a good home cooked meal. He had waited long enough for this boy while his nephew insisted on being indecant.

He waited patiently as Harry shook hands with some other strange and still oddly familiar man. Vernon's first instinct was mistrust towards this man, He just didn't seem trustworthy. 'Yes' thought Vernon, 'A rat if I ever saw one.'

Harry finally began to sulk over. Harry looked at his uncle confused, "I thought I saw Aunt Petunia?"

"Do you think she could be burdened by coming to get you? She's in the car, and that is where we are going" Vernon quipped

Harry cast a long look back at the redhead he had seen earlier. She almost looked as if she wanted to come introduce herself. Vernon sped away before she had the chance to make up her mind. He growled as he passed through the freak wall. He was not falling for that trick next year.

HPHP

Harry silently followed his uncle, his hand gingerly touching his cheek every several seconds. Harry decided to focus on what he felt now, and not the summer ahead. They got to the car and Harry sat in the back seat. His aunt didn't greet him, unless Harry counted a scowl, which he didn't.

Vernon started the car and began to enter the large amount of traffic that was leaving the station. He begrudgingly stopped to let an old lady back out and join traffic.

Harry looked out the window to the right and saw the Weasleys walking towards an old blue car. The car was an old Ford Anglia with a few paint chips and a medium sized dent in the driver's door.

Petunia seemed to be watching the same thing from out the window. "How that woman could let her children go out in such clothing I don't know. It is revolting Vernon."

Vernon simply nodded and grunted, not really looking but Harry had a hard time biting back his comment, 'Like you did to me?'

He shook his head; He needed to pick his battles. 'Just one summer' He told himself.

HPHP

Dear Peter,

It's Harry; we talked the other day on the platform? Well, whether you remember me or not I decided to write to you. You mentioned that you knew my parents. I have never heard anybody speak of them and I would be delighted to hear what you have to say if it isn't too much trouble.

Harry

Harry sealed up his letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg as she took off, hopefully towards Pettigrew. Harry sighed as he watched Hedwig disappear into the distance. He had been here at Privet Drive for close to a week. Up to this point he and Ginny had exchanged so many letters, he had just now gotten the chance to write Pettigrew while Ginny was visiting her Aunt Muriel with the family. He had hoped to get something from Pettigrew soon, he may not have shared this with anyone, but he longed to know his long dead parents. He only had vague memories of them, along with a distant whooping sensation in the pit of his stomach. He had felt it all his life, but hadn't placed it till he flew on his first broom at Hogwarts. He had remembered his first time flying as a toddler. The sensation he still enjoyed today. It was almost like the way he felt when Ginny had kissed his cheek at the end of the year… almost.

His thoughts were interrupted as an owl flew through his window. Hedwig landed by his side, not ten minutes after he had sent her out. He carefully untied the newly written and sealed letter from her leg and read:

Dear Harry,

I'm sure you're wondering how it took so little time for this letter to get to you, and the answer is that my house happens to be very close to yours, or that of your uncles I must say I'm pleased to hear that you wish to know more about your parent, because I have so many great stories about them I would explode if I couldn't tell them to somebody. You look just like your father by the way. Except for your eyes of course, you have Lily's eyes. Why when I first saw you I was immediately brought back to the time when James thought it would be a good idea to hide invisible dungbombs all along the corridor outside the Slytherin Common Room. He laid them all down and forgot to temporarily mark them, and you guessed it Harry, He stepped on every single one of them on the way back out of the corridor. He smelled for weeks after that. Your mother wasn't too pleased when she found out; of course they weren't together at the time. Well Harry, I have a bit of a busy week ahead of me, but you could probably write back next Tuesday or so, or maybe even pop over, I'm sure your relatives wouldn't mind. It's been a pleasure.

Peter Pettigrew

Harry finally finished the letter in stitches. He had never expected his father to be such a prankster, much like himself. He smiled as he thought of himself unknowingly following in his father's footsteps at school. He would be sure to continue writing to Pettigrew as the summer went along.

HPHP

Vernon Dursley sat and read his paper as his magnificent wife set the table. Today was July 31st. He knew the significance of the day to young Harry, but he was carefully warned from showing his foreknowledge in case Dudley got offended. They just couldn't afford another TV and dining set at the moment. But that would change tonight when He wined and dined the Masons. He could kiss his new office and title hello if this went well, along with a big fat pay raise. He smiled as he planed the night in his head. It was sure to be a success; he had prepared his Japanese golfer joke after all. He smiled as he repeated it in his head again to be sure he had it.

He grunted hello to his nephew as he came in to finish the toast. He had already prepared the rest of the meal, but had unexpectedly run out of the room and ran back moments later. Vernon didn't mind, he wouldn't tell him but this kid could cook. If he wasn't so abnormal then he could have made a damn good chef: the next Wolfgang Puck or even a Julia Childs. Vernon grunted as his plate was set before him. He would certainly be getting seconds. That boy always ate so slowly that he never had any left for seconds like he and Dudley did. He would tell him to make more, but money was tight. But not for long he thought with a smile. The Japanese golfer joke was a must win. He watched as his nephew politely got up and left the table.

He shook his head, he didn't need to think of where this boy was going to, and he had to practice this joke.

HPHP

Harry walked up into his room from breakfast, it had been uneventful. His family had ignored his birthday, which wasn't unexpected. What was unexpected was the single candy bar sitting on his bedside table. Harry froze, where had it come from? Only his family could have given him that, but he couldn't point to one of three that didn't hate him. He didn't think they would poison him either. He decided it must have been some prank chocolate from Dudley and made a not to toss it later.

Harry smiled as he walked outside. He loved the fresh air, and he loved the sunshine. He didn't love that his 'family' had forgotten his birthday, and he didn't love that Ginny hadn't answered back his letter in over a week. He hadn't seen Hedwig either. He sat on a bench in the backyard and watched as some birds danced playfully in the distance. He sighed as he thought of another thing he didn't like. He didn't like the golf ball sized glowing orbs that were staring at him from the hedge to his right. He slowly got up, covertly picking up a rock from the ground as he turned and began to walk off. After a couple of steps he swiftly turned and threw the rock at the bush where he had seen the orbs.

The rock crashed through the brush, but hit nothing. Harry shrugged figuring that it was just an illusion. While he was up he decided to go up to his room and finish his Potions report for the summer. He was certain Snape would have to give this one a good grade. He didn't have much to do but rewrite his potions homework until it was perfect.

As he closed the door to his room he noticed a small house elf, like the one he had seen in the kitchens, sitting on his bed.

"Harry Potter was right to throw a rock at bad Dobby. Harry Potter is a great wizard and he knows Dobby is being bad by coming here." The elf spoke.

Harry grimaced as he sat at his desk; he had not meant to throw it at a house elf. "I'm sorry Dobby; I didn't know there was somebody in the bush. I thought it was that cat that had been killing the birds in the backyard."

The small elf looked flabbergasted as he stuttered, "S-somebody? Harry Potter speaks of Dobby as if he's a – a person."

Harry's Quidditch reflexes were the only thing that helped him catch the scruff of Dobby's pillowcase as he dove for desk leg. Harry had seen some of this behavior in some of the older house elves. He quickly scooped Dobby up and pressed him into the bed as the elf struggled towards something hard to pound his head against. He had forgotten how Fred and George had stopped the elves, but he decided to just try to convince him.

"Stop Dobby, there is no reason to harm yourself. In fact, I order you to not harm yourself." Harry said as he got off.

The elf stared up at him, "Harry Potter cannot order Dobby, no matter how great of a wizard Harry Potter is."

"Then as a courtesy to me?" Harry asked the elf

Dobby nodded

Harry sighed as Dobby promised not to punish himself for any reason. "Now that that is out of the way, what are you doing here?"

Dobby sighed, "It is difficult to say young Harry Potter, very difficult."

"I have time Dobby, it's not like there's a raging party going on downstairs." Harry responded as he moved to look out the door to check the hallways. He gave a quick listen before closing his door and returning to his desk chair.

"Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter of a plot, a plot most sinister in nature." Dobby faltered, "It is very difficult to say. You must not go back to Hogwarts this year."

Harry raised his eyebrows. The thought of not going back to Hogwarts was preposterous, and he wasn't about to agree to it. At the same time he didn't want this house elf to know it. He knew house elves were magical and stubborn. He needed to find a way to convince this house elf that he would be safe returning to Hogwarts. "Dobby, you do understand that when I'm at Hogwarts I'll be under the watchful eye of the most powerful wizard in history. He would never let anything happen to me or any other student under his watch."

Dobby shook his head, "Mister Dumbledore is undoubtedly a great wizard, but it is not assured he would stay at Hogwarts forever. You see, that is the plan."

Harry's face wouldn't show his smile, but on the inside he was laughing at the idea of a Hogwarts without Dumbledore. He decided to humor the poor delusional elf. "Even if Dumbledore was somehow gone, there are the rest of the teachers. Also, where else would I learn to do the magic I need to protect myself and my friends."

"If you still have friends you mean." Dobby said slyly as he pulled a small stack of letters from his pillowcase.

"Are those… my letters?" Harry asked as he tentatively reached for them.

Dobby pulled them away, "Not until you promise never to go back."

Harry considered the option, "That does sound like a fantastic deal Dobby," He said sarcastically, "But never is such a long time."

Harry used the confusion his words caused to leap across his room towards Dobby. Regardless of his advantage, the elf was still very fast. But as the elf jumped towards the door, Harry's hand shot out and grabbed Dobby's arm.

"Why are you here? I'm sure your family wouldn't want you here. I want you to not try and stop me from going to Hogwarts. And an article in the paper is not the Prophet won't be the best way to let them know" Harry said he felt absolutely terrible for blackmailing the poor elf, but he needed to go to Hogwarts. It was his real home.

Fear was evident on his face, Dobby sighed, "Very well, I will not stop you, but that does not include while you are at Hogwarts."

Harry released Dobby in time for him to grab the stack of letters sticking out from his pillowcase. Dobby vanished with a pop before he even hit the ground.

Harry sat down on his bed with a plop, examining the small stack of letter before him. Most bore the neat handwriting of Hermione or the hurried mark he knew to be Ginny's. A few others included one from Peter Pettigrew, Devon Creed, and Fred and George.

Ginny's letters were packed full of her summer adventures, and her wishes for him to respond. Hermione asked about how his summer was going, and what answer he had gotten on the transfiguration essay on the properties of wood and like elements. Peter's letter was filled with more details about his parent's life at school. Devon's letter was an invitation to spend the weekend with him and his family. The weekend he was talking about was the past weekend though. He would have to apologize later. Fred and George told a tale of epic proportions about a recent prank they had played on their younger brother Ron. They also invited him to spend the summer with them as their personal guest.

Harry immediately began responding to the letters before him.

Dear Ginny,

Sorry for taking so long to write back. I have quite the story to tell you next time I see you. I'm glad you finally convinced your Mum that you could go to the market by yourself without a chaperone. I'm sure that was a big step in your life, and no that wasn't sarcastic at all. I doubt she never allowed you to go just to be mean. Peter says it was really scary eleven years ago, I'm sure she's still just being cautious. He said that some think Voldemort is still a threat, and in some ways he is, but we don't know if he truly died or not when Quirrel did. Fred and George invited me over this summer, so I'm sure I'll make the trip with you regardless of your protests. What are friends for after all? I don't put it past the twins to invite me without asking your parents first, so if you could take care of that for me I would be grateful. I can't wait to see you though if I do come. It's been over a month, and we have so much to catch up one.

Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter the First

Harry laughed as he signed his letter. He knew that Ginny would appreciate his humor. He tied the letter and pulled out another sheet of parchment.

Dear Hermione,

My summer has been good, thank you for asking. I had a strange encounter with a house elf today, but I'll finish that story when I see you next. I finished my Transfiguration essay, but I'm sure you won't like my answer. I wrote that wood is made up of nearly the same kind of element as bone and could be transfigured into a substitute limb instead of having to buy expensive Skelegro. I hope you got near the same thing. Hope your summer is going well. Can't wait to see you on the Express.

Harry

Harry sealed the letter and added it to the stack that included Ginny's.

Dear Peter,

Thank you for the invitation to take me to King's Cross, but it seems that I will be spending the last month of summer with the Weasley's. I enjoyed your story; I can't believe Dad thought that one of the visiting Aurors eyes was a painted snitch. I can't believe he even tried to catch it. My question is who is this Sirius that you mentioned, is he the same Sirius Black that Ginny told me about earlier this year? I hear he's a wizarding legend that went missing, but that's all I know. Information would be wonderful. Thank you for all the stories you keep telling me.

Hope to see you soon,

Harry

Harry smiled as he sealed it; he had really begun to see Peter as a friend. He had told Harry that soon his house would be ready for him to visit. He smiled as he thought of drinking tea with his father's old best friend.

Dear Devon,

Thank you for the invitation, but it seems that I got your letter a bit too late. Sorry about that mate, can't wait to see you at Hogwarts.

Harry

Harry got out his stationary for the last letter he had to write.

Dear Fred and George,

Thanks for the invitation, but are you sure you asked your parent's first? If so I would be happy to accept. You should probably be a bit nicer to your brother from now on, just saying.

Hope to see you soon,

Harry

Harry sent out his letters and sat on his bed. He was looking forward to a marvelous year, and no house elf, and no dumb plot against him was going to stop him.

**A/N:** This is obviously a rewrite. Most was rewritten but a lot was kept. In my opinion this story is already been put on the path to being so much better. I thank you fans for your constant motivation. I had nearly abandoned the story until I reread the reviews and realized that others were just as into this story as I am. Sometimes a reminder helps ;) That and I really do enjoy this story, but I have so little time to plan. What do you guys expect from this story, it will be similar to the original story, yet radically different as the summary suggests. Thank you for reading!

A/N2: I find it funny that I have rewritten this story twice in the last year without a new chapter. I have also changed my target audience from a huge section of H/g fans that will review heavily. Now my target audience is me. I really am sorry, but I'm not coming back to this story for reviews, I simply can't stand having something in my life not finished, so with no original notes from my first writing lets see how this much different story turns out :)


	2. Summer

Chapter 2: Summer

Vernon sniffed the bacon in the air as he walked into the kitchen. The boy had obviously been working on this meal for some time. It was evidenced by the tired eyes he watched the eggs with and the patches of sweat of his ill fitting shirt. The sight would have received much well meant care from most people, but most people did't have Vernon's level of stress. Not only was he incredibly stressed, but also pressed for time. He sadly wouldn't have much time with his son this summer. A massive deal was in the works with a London firm, and Vernon was leading the sale himself. It was a month that could make or break his career.

Vernon sighed as he slid into his seat and looked at his family. Petunia, his lovely wife, was craning her neck to make sure the boy ate no scraps from the pots, while Dudley seemed to only muster a glazed stare in the direction of breakfast. Another place for stress lately had been his growing son. Not only was Dudley large, but he knew it. Vernon was suspicious that his son had been using his size to bully smaller children around. It made Vernon angry to think about. His son's focus should be on leaving a legacy of status that a family could be proud of. He should be putting those skills to use in a more productive way. Vernon pondered teaching him the art of boxing, like his father had taught him. Surely that would turn Dudley on the right path. Vernon refocused on the table as breakfast was served, scowling when a bit of toast had fallen from his plate onto the table.

"Be careful with that boy! Money doesn't grow on trees around here!" Vernon bellowed as he sank his teet into his sausage. He may be sloppy, but damn the boy could cook.

HPHP

The table settled down to eat as Harry himself sat down to eat with them.

"You forgot my fork!" Dudley whined

Harry rose to get Dudley his fork, rolling his eyes knowing full well that Dudley had no intention of using it. For not the first time Harry wondered aloud why he was forced to bear this slavery. He knew there was a reason he was asked to come back to this place, Dumbledore just hadn't told him why.

As Harry thought, he realized that he didn't know what Dumbledore had said after all. He only remembered that he had spoken with Dumbledore, but not the specifics. He had no memories at all. He shook his head as he gave Dudley his fork. He decided that it was the fatigue of everything that happened that left him with no recollection. Harry brought himself out of his thoughts with his meager portion of bacon. He had tested his serving size lately, adding small bits more to his plate everyday. His aunt had yet to notice and degrade him as was generally her custom.

Quickly finishing his food he returned to his room before the idea of him doing dishes was brought up. Harry collapsed on his bed as soon as he entered the room. He had nearly no sleep from the night before. His night had been consumed with a feeling of uneasiness of the upcoming year along with a mild ache in the center of his forehead

Harry woke to the sound of his blaring alarm clock. He sleepily rubbed his eyes before reaching out to turn off his alarm clock. When silence had finally returned to his room, he sought his glasses out and stood to stretch for the exciting day he was prepared to have.

It had been a week since he mailed the Weasley twins a reply to their letter. The Weasleys were coming to pick him up for the summer, and they were coming today. Harry quickly examined his room, which had clothes and books strewn about. A deep crease appeared along his forehead. He had forgotten to pack last night and now was left with only an hour. He tiredly began to stumble around his room in hopes of making a conscious effort at packing. It wasn't as if the Dursley's would send along anything forgotten. Spellbook after Spellbook began to fill his trunk. He sighed as it was finally closed, with ten minutes to spare.

Harry began his trek downstairs, wondering if the Weasley's would be early. He hoped they wouldn't have waited long. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he realized the Weasley's were not there, and the absence of the noise from the television made him realize the Dursley's were also missing. He furrowed his eyebrows; the Dursley's never left home on a Saturday, for any reason. He had never been left alone in the house without at least a stern warning, and a precautionary swipe.

Curious, he dropped his trunk by the front door and began to inspect the house. The living room was empty, though still as immaculately clean as always. The kitchen looked no different as well, only empty. Harry turned to look out towards the hall again when he felt it. Harry perked up, he didn't know how he knew, but somebody was watching him. He heard very small knocking sound from behind him before he slowly turned towards the sound, clandestinely reaching for his wand. He dodged to the side, wand out. He mercilessly stared down what was behind him, the cabinets?

Harry sighed heavily, he was sure he had heard something. Suddenly the same small knocking sound was heard again, but hardly audible. Harry tiptoed to the cabinet, wand at the ready, and opened it ready to fire. He had heard of magically enhanced cabinets used for something as simple as hide and seek. He wouldn't put it past someone to use it more sinisterly, especially the recently defeated Voldemort. He flung the cabinet open, not to find the menacing monster he had thought, but a seemingly ordinary house rat that somehow found its way into the floor cabinet of his Aunts' beautiful kitchen.

'Aunt Petunia will not be pleased...' Harry thought to himself as he tried to trap the rat between his hands. It wasn't as difficult as he had thought it would be, instead the rat almost came to him.

"Out you go," Harry said as he set the rat down outside. "It's lucky I found you and not my aunt. I don't reckon you would enjoy the furnace too well."

Harry watched as the small rat almost seemed to be looking at him thankfully. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, turning he left the rat behind. The now forgotten small rat scurried away, undoubtedly to a much safer place than the Dursleys' residence.

He threw the door open to reveal the smiling faces of Fred, George, and one other red head behind them.

"Why hello Harry." George said noticing the wand in his hand, "Come to curse us have you?"

"Yes," offered Fred, "It seems we came at a bad time."

"We'll come back later we guess," George said as he turned to go.

"Wait!" Harry called out as he put his wand away and threw his arms around the twins shoulders, "It was a false alarm, just being jittery is all."

Fred turned his head after he was released, "Now what is there to be so scared about in a muggle house. No gnomes, house elves, snakes..."

"Trolls, Dementors, homework..." George continued for his brother. "Nothing worth being scared of except maybe... Woah! is that a fellytision?"

The two boys rushed inside past Harry, leaving him face to face with whom he assumed was their father. He had seen a glimpse of this man at the platform and he was certainly familiar.

The man held out his hand, "Arthur Weasley, and you must be Harry Potter. The boys have told me so much about you. I hope they haven't influenced you too much."

Harry shook Mr. Weasley's hand, "No sir. They usually refer to me as their 'mature' side. Whatever that means."

"What that means Harry," Mr. Weasley smiled, "Is that there is despite what they have told me, there is still hope for you."

Harry felt an odd sense of happiness at the comment, as he smiled at the kind words of the man in front of them. No doubt he could expect this man to be a very caring man, judging by how Ginny treated others, and most certainly a very patient man. A look to the two boys behind him confirmed this suspicion. You couldn't live with those two and not grow some sense of patience, but soon he turned his attention to his grevious mistake. He had let Fred and George into his aunt and uncles house. He turned around so fast he grew dizzy, but not as dizzy as what he saw when he regained his vision. Fred and George, both wands out, were trying to turn on the Dursley's Television set.

"Don't touch that!" Harry shouted, out of character. The twins turned to look at him, but sensing the danger stepped away quickly, eyeing the television suspiciously. "You can't touch that," Harry said making up a lie quickly, "It has electricity running through it. It is incredibly dangerous."

Mr. Weasley seemed to step forward into action, "He is right boys, I've heard about this electricity," Mr. Weasley slowly stammered out the difficult muggle word. "Best you two stay away from it."

Scowling, the twins moved away from the television and towards the door.

"Alright Harry," Mr. Weasley clapped his hands together surveying the room, "We best be on our way. Where is your trunk?"

"It's up in my room Mr. Weasley" Harry answered as he relaxed with the twins a safe distance from anything expensive.

Fred and George followed him up the stairs to his room to get his trunk for him, "So Harry," Fred said casually, "Whats the real story?"

"Real story?" Harry questioned

"Harry, our friend." Interceded George, "We both know you are a terrible liar."

Harry shrugged, "It's a very expensive muggle television. My family would go crazy if it even got the smallest scratch."

Harry followed behind the twins as the carried his trunk down the stairs. They heard hurried footsteps in the living room as what Harry could only describe as what was likely Mr. Weasley moving quickly away from examining the television as he heard them come down the stairs.

"Tell me Harry," Mr Weasley said as he led him out, "Have you ever ridden in a flying car before?"

Harry puttered as he looked on what seemed to be a normal blue Ford sitting in the driveway. 'It flew?' Harry thought as he climbed in the back with Fred. Magic would never cease to amaze him, Harry decided as Mr. Weasley started the car and backed out.

Harry watched out the window as number four Privet Drive disappeared from his view. For one glorious summer he would be with friends he desperately missed, in a family that, so far, seemed much too good to be true.

Harry let the rest of the ride pass in companionship with his friends, as they joked about their last semester and planned a new year, full of pranks. Harry laughed as every once in awhile Mr. Weasley would interrupt them with a thought that tore their entire prank apart, or even better, when he offered them an idea that even they hadn't thought of, of course after they 'promised' not to actually do it.

Harry had even suggested a good one about charming floss to follow Flint. Mr. Weasley told him that the charm required to charm an object to be attracted to another human was rather advanced and wouldn't be taught in charms until fifth year most likely. Harry watched George make a mental note to look up the spell in a fifth year book as soon as he got to Hogwarts, a look only someone who had seen the dubious side of George as clearly as Harry had would be able to pick out.

Once out of the city limits, the buildings grew more spaced apart until they were eventually only surrounded by pasteurs and open highways. Harry noticed Mr. Weasley check his rear view mirror before tightening his seat belt. Harry followed his lead and was glad he did when the car suddenly lifted off of the ground and into the air. It almost felt as if he was flying in his broom, but much clumsier and with much less control than he had on his trusty Nimbus.

Fred and George even seemed to grow quiet as they began to observe the countryside far below. The green squares were truly a sight to see from this high. This was the closest Harry had come to see a picturesque view of the Earth, outside of Hogwarts that was. And even there in the forest there were quite a few memorable formations of tree and springs.

Harry shuddered as the memories of the forest came crowing back into his mind. He hadn't spoken of it over the summer, but the thoughts came unwilling into his head. The cave in the forest, and what had happened inside. Visions of pain surfaced in his mind, of the strange spell he had been forced under. He remembered the hopelessness of the situation clearly to this day. He shook his head and began to stare out the glass with more focus. Deciding that it wouldn't help, he tried to watch Mr. Weasley drive. Even paying attention to the actions of the older man couldn't quite keep the questions at bay. How did Voldemort get in there, why were they after the Jar, and what had happened to the Jar while he was out cold? Worry surfaced again as he thought of Ginny's response on the train, the halfhearted nod to Hermione. He knew she was hiding something about the jar, he just didn't know what. He silently begged whatever was good in the world that Ginny wasn't in any peril.

HPGWHPGW

Quick footsteps were the only sounds he heard. They were his. He sprinted down the hall, in such a hurry he had forgotten to cast a silencing charm on his footsteps. This may be his undoing he thought as he wordlessly flicked his wand at his shoes. The silence gave him a temporary rest, but the silence also allowed him to hear the quickly approaching footsteps from the direction he had just come. His forgetfulness may be his undoing after all. He swerved around the dark corner, narrowly missing a suit of armor. Malfoy Manor was full of them, and this wouldn't be the last one he would nearly knock over.

He jumped into the nearest room, breathing ragged. He heard the footsteps die out from outside. He smiled, his scruffy hair covering his eyes. He flipped the hair clear and observed the room he was in. It was nearly empty, if not for the bundle in the corner that was softly crying. He cautiously took a step forward, weary of the tiny bundle. He realized that the bundle was a house elf, a badly mutilated house elf.

The house elf turned around and his eyes grew wide on seeing the visitor, "Wh-who is you, and why is you in master's house?"

"Hello," words escaped him in this predicament; His life was in the hands of this house elf and he couldn't begin to think of an excuse. "I was merely taking a stroll through the hallways. I'm one of Lucius's guests." His years of experience in war and peace, and this was the best he was capable of?

The house elf stared him down for a couple of seconds, "You lie to Dobby. You is not a friend of master, you is too kindly; far too kindly."

"Okay so I'm not a guest but I need to get out of here and you're going to help me. I have always treated your kind with the utmost respect, but I am not to be toyed with right now."

He lunged for Dobby, but was sidestepped. Dobby was on the other side of the room.

The man watched in horror as the small cloth covering parts of the house elf's face slowly fell from his leap. He was left staring at the house elf and there was revealed a curious amount of scars across his face. "What happened to you?" He spat in disgust

Dobby sniffled, "Master is finding out I visited someone outside of master's house. He find out I is telling him Malfoy secrets. He made Dobby hurt... But Dobby was rightfully punished for being a bad servant." Dobby fidgeted, but quietly added, "I would do it again, no matter the scars."

"That's sick Dobby. I didn't know house elves could still legally suffer these thing." The man seemed apologetic, never forgetting the depravity that dark wizards could cling to. He wished he could help the house elf, but at the same time remembered that he was perhaps minutes from death. "Dobby I hate to ask a favor, but I need an escape. I promise I'll tell someone about you. I'll petition to have you freed, just get me out of this place quick."

Tears started to flow from Dobby eyes, "You is serious? Oh you is such a great wizard Mister…"

"I'm sorry Dobby, I can't tell you that." He said sadly, "There is no guarantee you could keep my identity safe from your master."

The tears disappeared when a noise was heard in the hallway, and a stony faced house elf stood in his place. Wordlessly Dobby signaled the man to follow him. The blank stone wall behind him opened to reveal a small tunnel, big enough for two house elves, but certainly not big enough for him. "You have got to be kidding me." He gasped as he saw what he was expected to fit through.

A gasp in the hallway roused his thoughts as he found himself instantly crawling through the snug opening. He was well out of sight when he heard the door slam open in the room. He continued to crawl as swiftly as he could.

"_Incendio_" a brutish voice shouted from behind him. Heat spurred him on faster than he thought he could crawl, "Must have been a stupid house elf." He heard the boy say. When he heard the door shut he immediately put out the fire on his painfully hot buttocks. A couple of minutes later and a short but very unexpected fall later, he found the end of the tunnel. He also found himself in the Malfoy Dungeon. He couldn't believe that a modern building would still have a Dungeon. More surprising that it had people in the cells. He walked past cell after cell of mangy, unkept prisoners. He tried to ignore them as he walked, but found the hungry eyes string at him rather hard to rebuff.

"Help Me please!" One shouted. He seemed to be the only one with half a mind left. 'How long have these people been in here?' He thought to himself. He tried to walk past the man, but he grabbed his shirt.

The escaping man turned dangerously and raised his arm, "Let go of my shirt, now." He stressed each word slowly and the man let go returned his empty gaze to the floor.

Something told him he had to stop and help this man. Something in his face reminded him of a man he knew in the Great War with Voldemort. He shook his head though and pressed on. He had, after all, seen that man captured by at least a dozen Death Eaters. There was no way it could be him. He simply walked on towards the window that led outside, leaving the mangy haired man sitting in his cell, silently weeping his lost freedom.

HPHP

Harry got out of the car last; Fred and George were already taking off with his trunk as if heading for something especially important, and no doubt nefarious. He shook it off as he looked at the building in front of him. The Burrow was quite a sight of magic. He could tell that rooms had been added on as the family grew and he was impressed. He followed slowly behind Mr. Weasley into the house.

"My word what has them in such a hurry?" A woman asked herself as Harry walked in. Harry vaguely recognized her from when he met the twins last year on the platform.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry said nervously as he held out his hand before being swept into a massive hug.

"Hello Harry dear, how was your first year of Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley responded, marveling at how polite this young man was.

"Excellent!" Harry said excitedly, nervousness forgotten, "It was honestly the best place I have ever been."

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at his youth and enthusiasm, "Dinner will be ready soon. The twins are upstairs, and Percy is outside watching Ginny and Ron if you would like to go say hello."

Listen to Harry's excitement over his school year had brought back Molly to thoughts of her own time at Hogwarts. She smiled over the fond memories as she returned to cooking, barely noticing Harry slip out the back door.

Harry took a couple of steps into the yard and noticed the paddock out and off to the right and began to run over to it.

He slowed down and waited near the edge of the paddock as he watched two red blurs passing the quaffle back and forth as one watched from the ground, furiously taking notes on a piece of paper. Harry assumed Percy was doing his homework, or something of the sort. He smiled as he saw the smallest red blur make a fantastic diving snag at the quaffle. The other red blurs and the smaller red dot seemed pretty pleased. He himself gave a whoop of excitement. Before he knew it the flyer who had made the spectacular catch was racing to his side. Ginny jumped off of her broom and gave Harry an incredible bear hug. Harry quickly focused, ignoring his hormones and concentrating on how happy he was to see his friend after so long.

"It feels like it's been ages." Ginny said excitedly

"More like centuries, at least I'm finally here." Harry replied happily, hiding the worry from his voice, the thoughts he had in the car resurfacing fresh in his mind.

"And ready for the trouble to start," George laughed as he and Fred walked out of the back door.

"Trouble? Not Harry dear brother, he was always the shy one at pranking." Fred jabbed back laughing.

Harry dropped his jaw in surprise, "Me the shy one? If I really wanted to I could prank circles around you two!"

"Could you now?" George said amused, "You think you could stand up to the greatest pranksters alone?"

"No way, He will have my help." Ginny added in, turning to Harry, "Sorry Harry, but they're right. We need to team up to have a shot against these two."

Fred began to stroke an imaginary beard, "It seems we have developing teams here, this next year could be quite interesting."

"So what did Dumbledore talk to you about Harry?" Fred asked innocently, remembering the end of term, Harry had so far not told them about his important meeting with the headmaster.

Harry shrugged not remembering much of the odd talk, "He merely warned me against things such as vigilantism and such." Harry stopped as a memory was sparked, "Oh guess what he said!"

"What?" Fred asked excitedly

"He told me my dad was head boy!" Harry said excitedly. Ginny looked at him with a small amount of pride, but Fred just frowned and George groaned with disappointment. This part was true, and really one of the only thing he remembered abou his conversation with Dumbledore. It upset him that he couldn't remember any of the conversation, but after everything he had been through, life was enough to be pleased about. It didn't explain why he got a headache whenever he did try to remember though.

"What's with you plonkers?" Ginny said, rounding on them.

George merely sighed again, while Fred decided to let them in, "You disappoint us Harry. You must not be who we thought you were."

"And why is that?" Harry asked

"The reason," George said, "Is you got excited when you learned that your father was Head Boy. No protégé of ours should be excited over such a tragedy."

Harry shook his head, there was that word again. "Well think of it this way, as Head Boy he was allowed out past curfew, giving him plenty of time to prank that much more."

The twins' eyebrows raised, "Touché mi amigo." Fred said to his brother.

Ginny frowned, "Forgive me for acting bookish, but did you just combine French and Spanish in the same sentence?"

George smirked, "What if we did _'Hermione'_." George let the name linger in the air, but soon recoiled as the Quaffle hit his face. "Rude." He said under his breath as the others laughed at his plight. "Hermione is a nice girl, you should take that as a compiment"

"Boys, come wash up for dinner!" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley shout from the back stoop.

The group of Weasley men rushed off towards the house while Harry and Ginny lagged behind. They leisurely flew back to the house at a much slower pace.

"So did you find anything out about this Sirius Black thing?" Harry asked Ginny as he fell back to fly even with her. He felt so good being back with his best friend, the laughs were few and far between at the Dursleys. Still he couldn't help but wonder about his fathers old friend.

She shook her head, "I asked both Mum and Dad, they told me they don't know anymore than they told me when I was little. They say that Sirius Black was one of the lead Aurors in fighting against You Know Who, just behind Mad Eye Moody, another legend. He led an assault on a Death Eaters house, but the invasion was called off halfway through when news of 'You Know Who's' death reached them. Everyone came back alive, except for Sirius Black. They haven't found him since. The search got pushed aside in the celebration of 'You Know Who's' death, but when they started looking it was too late."

Harry nodded somberly. She had told him the story in a letter and he had asked her to follow up. Pettigrew was notably silent when it came to details about his Father's friends. He only knew there were four. He didn't know the name of the other friend of theirs.

"Wait I thought he was taken in a hospital?" Harry asked, remembering what she had told him last term.

Ginny shrugged, "Apparently there are many stories flouting around about him, so many he is almost legend, but dad swears this was the only true one.

They were almost to the door when Mrs. Weasley came outside to check on their progress, "Oh there you are dears. Well hurry inside." How close the two had been standing didn't escape her, but she ignored it as they ran past her into the kitchen. Harry followed Ginny as she showed him upstairs to wash up for dinner.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said as she watched the two climb the stairs, "Did you wash up?"

Everybody but Percy and Mr. Weasley grumbled as they walked upstairs to wash up.

"I always choose to wash my hands mother, you know that." Percy said matter of factly as he tucked a napkin into his shirt, "To think I wouldn't is just preposterous."

"My boys," Arthur nodded solemly as he watched most of his children walk up the stairs, "To think they are my own flesh and blood. I'm just so disappointed, I thought we taught them better."

Mrs. Weasley began to glare.

Arthur sighed and got up to go wash his hands as well.

Harry and Ginny were the first back down and chose to sit next to each other. A move that they didn't seem to notice, but the adults narrowed their eyes at it in question. Fred and George came down next and sat on either side of them. This raised an eyebrow, the twins always sat next to each other, always. Yet they didn't, not today. Ron came down next, looked at the table with a frown and sat between his parents. They began to eat; Mrs. Weasley ate silently as the others talked. The way that the twins made it seem, Harry was their good friend. It seemed he was, but they never mentioned that he and Ginny seemed so close. You could almost tell the special bond simply by looking at them. She loved her daughter dearly, she merely hoped that because she grew up with brothers, she would only surround herself with boys. That would get her quite a bad name.

HPHP

Mrs. Weasley had abandoned her plate and began making a second batch of Casserole for the family. It turned out that Harry could eat quite a lot; Ginny's appetite had grown quite a bit as well. She was seemingly blessed with a table full of eating machines.

She loved to cook, and loved to be appreciated. She only seemed to get one of those though. She didn't mind too much, but the constant thank you's from Harry made a smile come to her face. When the food was ready she sat down with it as it was devoured by the waiting crowd, even Percy had a third helping.

"Now that we've all eaten," Mrs. Weasley said when they had finished, "I want everyone to go up to bed, and we're getting up early to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Make sure you get enough sleep. Harry dear, we have a cot set up in Ron's room if that's alright with you."

"But Mum, we told you we didn't mind him in our room," George said, Fred nodded after him.

Mrs. Weasley scoffed, "That's just what you need, another distraction to keep you up tonight. Maybe tomorrow, but you have to get up early tomorrow, so the answer is no."

The twins grumbled as they said goodnight and went up to their bed. Percy promptly meandered after them.

Arthur gave Ginny a hug, lifting her off the ground, making her squeal with delight. He went upstairs as well.

"Ron will show you to his room dear. Sleep well." Mrs. Weasley said as she and Arthur retired.

Harry smiled at Ginny, to afraid to say too much in front of her younger brother Ron, who was staring something fierce.

"So, uh, goodnight my good friend Ginevra," Harry said with a bow.

She curtseyed in response, "And you as well Sir Potter."

When Harry turned around he felt someone punch him in the back.

"Oh and don't call me Ginevra."

Harry tried to rub his back as he followed Ron up the stairs. Once in his room he sat on the bed, his things at the foot of the bed already. He changed in silence and lay down. He hadn't heard Ron say a word. Harry had hoped he could be close friends with Ron. Ginny had always told him about how logical his brain was and that they'd probably get along really well.

"I can't believe I'm the same room as Harry Potter" He heard whispered from across the room.

Harry sighed, or not.

HPHP

Harry rolled over in bed, vaguely wondering the time. Suddenly He sensed something very wrong. Cautiously he smelled the air and bolted out of bed. The air in the Burrow was thick with smoke. Turning to the side he saw Ron's empty bed and he began to run down the stairs towards the ground floor.

Harry dodged to the side on the second flight as a pillar came down on the spot where he just was. Shaking his head, he breathed a sigh of thanks before the step beneath him gave way. Luckily he didn't fall far to the ground floor beneath him. He looked around the blazing kitchen, hoping to see the door. He began to cough as he finally spotted the exit. He ran and threw himself out of the door as the frame semi collapsed slightly on itself, leaving a hole only a yard or two high.

"Harry are you alright?" He heard Fred yell vaguely. Harry looked up to see him cradling his arm, which had an obvious fracture in the bone. Harry grimaced at the sight.

"Harry, did you see Ginny?" Arthur called to him as he held his crying wife.

Shocked, Harry shook his head. 'Could she still be inside?' he thought to himself as he turned to look at the house behind him that was slowly losing its stability.

"She could still be in there Arthur; we have to go save her!"

"Molly, we've lost our wands, the fire would consume us. She is a smart girl Molly; she probably went out the front door." Arthur could barely hang on as his wife tried to run back in.

Dread filled Harry as he turned towards back to the couple. He began to take the whole situation in as he saw them in front of him. Somehow he knew that Ginny was in the house.

"... we can't fit through the door." Arthur reasoned, his eyes dead as he slowly realized they couldn't make it in and save his daughter.

"I can." Harry said as he began to sprint towards the door. No one tried to stop him, indeed they were probably cheering him on, or wishing him luck of some sort. Harry wouldn't have let them stop him anyways, it was his best friend in there. He ducked under the burning frame. The smoke had been thicker than before and his lungs immediately began to burst with the polluted air and he began to cough and wheeze so bad he could hardly focus.

His eyes clouded over as he began to stumble up the stairs, reaching the second floor after an eternal climb. The doorknob was pink with the heat and Harry kicked the door. The door had finally met its match after all of the heat, and withered before him revealing a room with a simple bed, the bed was completely consumed in flames. He shuddered when he realized it was empty. Praying his thanks he fell back outside, watching as the ceiling fell onto the empty bed. He had finally decided to make his way out when a terrible feeling came upon him, if he hadn't passed her, she was still inside.

"Ginny!" Harry called as he gasped for air, "Ginny!"

Then he heard it, weak and distant, but it was a reply. He doubled his effort as he climbed the stairs. He had remembered from fire awareness classes that smoke rose, and with every step it got thicker. He jumped over the hole in the stairs from his fall earlier as he kept climbing.

"Harry..." He heard softly ahead. He pushed into Ron's room to see a giant beam from the ceiling lying on top of his dearest friend.

"Ginny!" Harry said as he rushed over, "Hold on, I'll get you out." Harry began to run though every spell he knew. His levitation spell simply wasn't strong enough to lift the beam.

Despite the pain, Ginny smiled sweetly as he tried, knowing the beam was far too heavy. "Harry why did you come back in, You must have gotten out"

"Ginny what in the world were you doing up here?" Harry barely got out as he lifted with all his might, unable to make the beam even budge, "Why didn't you run."

Ginny met him with a long stare, "I had to find you." She said it so simply. She clenched her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

Harry watched as her eyes slowly relaxed until her face showed nothing hut peace. "No Ginny, Wake up!" Harry abandoned his efforts and ran to dace his dearest friend, "Ginny..."

This was all because of him. It was all his fault. These were his last thoughts before he look up, saw the ceiling crumble and felt the burrow collapse beneath him.

HPHP

Harry awoke with a start, his skin burning and his lungs aching. He realized that he had quite possible the worst dream of his life. He tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but his heart was bearing restlessly within his chest. Harry pulled himself out of bed and began to walk quietly down the stairs.

He knocked softly, slowly he opened Ginny's door to reveal her cross legged on her bed, writing in a diary.

"Harry," Ginny looked up in concern, "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded slowly, he had needed to know she was okay, "Yeah, sorry, just a bed dream."

Ginny slowly got off the bed and began to walk towards him, "Are you sure, you seemed worried all yesterday too."

"I was." Harry admitted, "but this was definetly about the dream tonight.

Ginny nodded her understanding and closed her diary as she came forward to give Harry a comforting hug.

"Ginny, do you remember last year at school in that cave?" Harry asked as she pulled away.

Ginny nodded slowly, "Of course, we stumbled on the cave to put back the Obsidian Jar and we found Voldemort. You defeated him and fell unconscious."

Harry nodded at the accurate description, "Yeah I remember that much, but what about after that?" He hated to see her clam up before his eyes "You told Hermione you had gone to make sure that she was coming and that the Jar was missing when you guys got back."

"Harry," Ginny said uneasily. "What is it about that story you find so hard to accept?"

"Is it true?" Harry questioned already knowing.

Ginny walk uneasily to her window, weighing the truth slowly in her head. She was caught between the attempt to continue covering for her actions, or choose to tell the truth to her best friend. Harry had always been a true friend to her, he owed the same to her. "He spoke to me."

Harry turned his head in question, "Who spoke to you?

"Blackthorn, He healed you Harry." Ginny finally admitted, her eyes asking for forgivness. "You were shuddering in pain after Voldemort attacked you, whatever he did, and I didn't know if you would make it. I was so scared"

"But-, Blackthorn is one of the most evil wizards of all time, your saying he was alive and healed me?" Harry puzzled through, thinking to himself how little sense this made. It wasn't like Ginny to lie, she must believe what she was saying and he could see it in her eyes, just as he had seen how she was being untruthful, "What happened to the jar?"

"He seemed so nice, so friendly, and he healed you! He can't be all evil. He wasn't even alive," Ginny reasoned, "It was his ashes, he only requested them be spread across the Hogwarts grounds. It had been his home."

Harry could certainly feel his pain. He listened as Ginny explained how could finally be at rest and pass on. Whether he believed Blackthorn was truly gone or not wasn't the point. His friend was so distraught; he saw that she needed to believe it, so he did. The secret had been tearing her apart for some time. "Your secret is safe with me, and I imagine I should be grateful. I may owe this man a great debt for saving me anyways. We should probably just foget about this and go to bed."

Ginny smiled big as she nodded and rushed to hug her friend again, this one with much more joy poured in. She was so happy that he understood. "Thanks Harry. Goodnight."

Harry smiled as she let him go, "Night Gin."

HPHP

"Checkmate!" Ron yelled out as he beat Harry yet again in a game of Wizard's Chess. "I can't believe I beat the Boy-Who-Lived in a game of chess four times in a row. I've got to write to Bill about this: another game?"

Harry just rolled his eyes as he began to reset his pieces. He could hardly concentrate on much today after that dream that had awoken him last night, plus he may have been a little bitter at not being able to win a single game in the last hour. He blamed that fact that Ron refused to be anything but White on his luck, but Harry knew he was getting outplayed. They played for another ten minutes before Ron began laughing, "What a stupid move; you left you king wide open. Check!"

Harry grunted as he got up from the table and went out back to wait for Ginny to get back from the market with her mother. He shut the door as he heard Ron calling, "Harry its only check! You can still move you King to C-2!" Ron watched as the door closed, "Of course I would have just moved my knight to B-4 and won. 'I wonder why he went outside?' Ron thought as he picked up the board, content with four in a row. He would tell Bill it was five anyway. He smiled as he went upstairs; it seemed the great Harry Potter wasn't so great after all, at least not at chess. Ron felt guilty about feeling so superior because of a board game, but he couldn't bring himself to let it go.

HPHP

Harry sat down at a bench outside of the Burrow. He sighed as he observed the garden, he felt like there was something that he needed to do, but instead he spent his time inventing new names for Ron. Ron had refused to leave him alone for almost the entire day. And when Mrs. Weasley suggested she and Ginny take a trip to the market it was the death blow. He had spent the past hour losing fantastically to Ron at chess. He had admittedly quit trying on the last three games. And that dream...

His thoughts were interrupted as an owl landed on the table in front of him. Harry looked around, confused that an owl would come for him. It wasn't Peter's owl, and it wasn't a Hogwarts owl. He slowly reached forward to take the letter and the owl responded by reaching out its leg towards him. He unrolled the parchment to read:

Potter,

This is very important that you read this very closely. Something bad is going to happen where you are sometime this term. My source is straight from the bastard's mouth, and very reliable. I have appealed to the proper channels, but the coot seems to think it is an empty threat by a clawless death eater. I know better. If he can, he will get to you before your safer at school. Stay on your guard Potter.

Harry looked at the letter curiously. He wasn't in the mood for any Slytherin tricks this year. He wasn't going to fall for another silly one of them either. He crumpled the letter and pocketed it to throw out later. Harry just shook his head at how juvenile they could be. In the distance he saw two figures walking towards the Burrow. He smiled; his boresome torment was finally over. He ran towards them and immediately took Ginny's share of the groceries, which earned him two completely different looks; one of them accepting, and another much more cross. Once inside he threw the letter away, and that was the last he thought of it.

"So how was he?" Ginny whispered as she and Harry put items away in the pantry.

"Who, Ron?" Harry asked

Ginny shook her head, "No Percy: was he well behaved?"

"Oh but Ginevra, you know he is always quite the proper citizen." Harry grimaced as Ginny 'accidentally' dropped a jar of preserves on his foot.

"Lucky mum casts unbreakable charms on all of her groceries huh?" Ginny laughed as Harry swore under his breath. "So Ron was…?"

"He was um… good company." Harry finally said

Ginny looked right through him, "He made you play chess didn't he?"

Harry let out a false sniffle, "Yes it was so terrible."

Ginny cradled the 'crying' Harry against her shoulder, "Oh you poor thing"

Mrs. Weasley chose this time to peak in the open pantry to see the two in an embrace of some sort. It looked like her little girl was comforting Harry. She sighed, maybe Arthur was right. She didn't know how comfortable she was with Harry and Ginny being so close. It isn't something she would have gotten away with as a child. She chose to ignore it and go back to fixing lunch. She would have to keep even a closer eye on them. This wasn't a good path for Ginny to be taking already. She called for lunch, and as usual Ginny chose the seat next to Harry.

End chapter

A/N: This chapter has gone under another re-write, a year and a half after it was written, I'm sure by now you'd just rather have chapter four. However I cant stand imperfection and will only write this story if I feel as if I myself would read it.


	3. Knockturn Alley

**Chapter 3: Back to Hogwarts**

A small pop broke the silence of the small room. The fireplace lit up a bright green and as if from nowhere, a man stepped out.

The man wiped the sweat from his forehead; it had been almost too close of a call. His memories drifted back to Malfoy Manor, he had just escaped by the hair on his neck. He knew it had been a risky operation, but knew also of its necessity. He clinched the rolls of parchment he had been able to make away with tightly in his hand. See the poor conditions of the house elves had really struck this man. It was a coarse reminder that evil would never be truly beaten, but fought at every turn that it reared its ugly head.

He placed the parchment in his desk drawer, uncertain of what to do. The information he had heard from Malfoy was alarming, yet unsurprising. Malfoy had a sinister way about him. He wouldn't forget the man's face he had seen in the dungeon just hours before. It had seemed so familiar.

He tried to shake the memory from his head as he began to write. He did not trust Dumbledore to handle this the correct way, and so he must. Pausing once to wonder if his words were too strong, he sent off the warning anyway. Harry needed to be prepared, and he couldn't rely on anyone to fight his battle for him. Even thought he was so young, he would have more responsibility on his shoulders, far quicker than he realized.

His gaze shifted to the table in the corner, on it which sat an object few would recognize. The Obsidian Jar.

HPGWHPGW

Ginny's tried to stir herself awake, but the dream held her captive for far longer than she had hoped, and she was back in sleeps embrace.

"Good morning Ginny dear," Molly said as she opened the door a crack to check on her daughter. "Dear, it is time to start breakfast."

Ginny silently groaned. Her mother had always gotten her up early to help with breakfast, this summer hadn't changed things.

She slowly fought her way out of the warm sheets, going down the stairs, scowl intact.

"My, much less fight today," Mrs. Weasley observed as Ginny tied her bed hair back, "Maybe there is a reason?"

"What reason would that be?" Ginny asked as she started cracking the eggs for the meal.

Her mother smiled at her knowingly, "The past few days you have behaved a bit differently, that's all I was saying dear."

Ginny furrowed her brow, what was her mother insinuating. The past few days the only difference had been that, Harry was here.

Molly watched Ginny's face as she finally realized what she was insinuating, noticing the growing blush, "Having a crush is normal Ginny, it is certainly nothing to blush about."

"I don't have a crush mum, we are just friends." Ginny said quickly

"As you should be, Lord knows you are way too young to date." Mrs. Weasley said as she slid the toast into the oven, "But I do understand Ginny. He is a famous boy, he seems quite caring. He isn't a bad looking boy either."

No, Ginny thought, he wasn't. "Mum, I told you we were just friends!"

"Okay dear, I just wish you could be honest about things with me like you always have been. I sure hope that school doesn't cause you to grow away from me." Mrs. Weasley sighed, "It's hard to know you're growing up and I can't watch you."

Ginny was slightly touched at her mothers' words; she couldn't really believe that her mother would think she was keeping something from her. Harry and her were simply good friends. Harry was so special anyway, and she had only ever gotten secondhand things anyways. Why should this be any different?

"I'm sorry Mum, I promise that I may be growing up, but I'm definitely not growing away." Ginny smiled at her mother as she ignored the building moisture in her eyes, "What is it that dad always says?"

"Nothing can separate two Weasley's." Molly sniffled, "It's too hard to get lost with hair that bright."

Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to the sausage before she lost her composure, she was lucky to have such a wonderful daughter. "I'll finish breakfast Ginny," she offered as she looked at her daughter, "I'm sure you may want to brush that mane out before the boys wake up."

Ginny look horrified as she took off her apron, "Of course Mum, thanks." she hurried up to her room, stopping to add, "Wouldn't want to twins to make fun of me or anything."

Molly smiled as she took the eggs off the stove. Her motherly instincts were battling to come to the surface. He loved Harry and trusted him, but her daughter's heart was very special to her. She decided to have faith that Harry had Ginny's interests at heart like she did; whatever that would mean down the road.

HPGWHPGWHPGW

Dishes clanged on the large table as the Weasleys began their breakfast feast. The twins bantered excitedly about the upcoming trip to Diagon Alley.

Mrs. Weasley perked up at the whispers between the boys, "You will most certainly not be going into Knockturn Alley!"

The clanging slowed suddenly as all eyes turned to the two boys, blood slowly running to their face.

"You misheard us mum." Fred started, "We were talking about the bookstore."

"Tell a lie that is believable," Percy smiled as Ginny held back a laugh.

"Isn't Knockturn Alley a place were only evil wizards go?" Ron asked innocently

"Yes Ron," George said sarcastically, "The second you step into Knockturn Alley, you immediately grow horns and begin to have the insane desire to kill half bloods."

"As a matter of fact," Fred said as he rubbed his shoulder painfully, "I think the change is coming."

The table began to laugh as Fred acted as if he was choking and changing into some monster.

"I think the lesson here, Ron, is that the items a wizard uses and the place a wizard goes is not what he should blame for his actions." Mr. Weasley said as he eyed his youngest son, "But in this case I think it is best if we abstain from the appearance of evil."

Fred and George gave each other a thoughtful look as Ron felt his ears heat up. Harry repeated the words in his head as if to make sense of it. It reminded him of something Dumbledore had said to him after the cave incident. A wizards choices are what make the wizard, but surely good wizards don't do evil things.

"Mother," Percy asked breaking the silence, "Is it true that Lockhart is supposed to be there?"

"Lockhart?" Harry asked

Ginny shook her head, "some wizard mum fancies."

Mrs. Weasley batted a napkin at her daughter, "I most certainly do no such thing!"

"I'm sorry mum you're right." Ginny conceded, "You just own all of his books."

"Don't you have the 'Witch Weekly's' he is in saved as well?" Fred laughed

Mr. Weasley smiled at the byplay in front of him, "I hear there is a rumor he will be teaching at Hogwarts this year."

Mrs. Weasley's face lit up, "That is absolutely..."

"False." Percy said

"The rumor is that He offered his services to Dumbledore and he was flat out rejected." George laughed as his brother clapped his back.

"Turned down cold!"

Mrs. Weasley cut her eyes at Fred and his twin as they seemed to take such joy at the suffering of such a great man, "Well if he is more qualified than Lockhart, then he must be an incredible wizard."

"Or at least qualified," Ginny smiled quietly to Harry.

"Well I believe it is time to get ready for Diagon Alley," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, getting up to rush everyone upstairs to get ready for the trip.

The family grumbled as they were prematurely pushed upstairs. Harry gave Ginny a small smile as she slipped into her room. Harry continued up the stairs, following Ron as he quickly stomped up to the top. Harry was assaulted by Ron's bright orange room. Harry watched the nervous boy as he sat on his bed. He sighed internally knowing that he would need to be comfortable around this boy. He got on so well with the rest of the family.

"Hey Ron," Harry said merrily as he sat down.

"Oh hey, Harry." Ron said as his eyes lifted to Harry's scar, "In the mood for a game of chess?"

Harry shook his head, "We need to be getting ready for the trip, don't we?"

Ron nodded for show, in truth he knew he could beat Harry in less than the amount of time it would take Percy to get ready. He decided not to share this, "Harry, do you like me?" He asked tentatively.

Harry looked at the young boy, shock on his face. "Of course Ron, don't be silly." Harry studied the nervous boy in front of him, "What gives you the idea I wouldn't?"

"You act as if it is a chore to be around me, you avoid me, and you never include me in conversations." Ron rattled off, "Just to name a few. And I know I'm the youngest, but that doesn't mean I can be left out!"

Harry was astounded at how quickly Ron's voice was being raised. "Ron..."

"Don't Ron me! I know you come from money and don't think that makes you better than me. I've been forgotten my entire life, the youngest of seven." Ron railed. "My best friend had been Ginny all my life and now she's forgotten me too, and I thought if I could be friends with you then I could have that back."

Harry shook his head, "That isn't how it is Ron, maybe you don't know me very well, but I promise I won't forget you."

Ron looked down, "You'll be the first."

"Ginny hasn't forgotten you either Ron." Harry said, "You have a loving family, much better off than I was."

"Than you were? Harry bloody Potter, rich, famous, and popular." Ron sneered, "Don't pretend you know what it means to be forgotten."

"Ron I didn't know I was any of those things until last year. I didn't know I was a wizard until I turned eleven!"

"You're lying." Ron whispered unsurely as he rubbed the back of his ears nervously, the fight leaving him momentarily.

Harry put his hand on his heart, "I am not lying, I am telling you the truth. I was raised with my muggle relatives who never even gave me attention. I got the hand me downs my obtuse cousin never wanted. I lived under the stairs for the first five years of my life until I began to suddenly disappear into the living room, once in the middle of a dinner. The beating was terrible, I still remember it, but I still never had a proper room after that. I had a hand me down room with secondhand broken toys in it. My mattress was more broken springs than anything, and I had an old sweater as a pillow."

Ron's face was so pale Harry decided to go into no further detail, no stories of abuse were necessary today. These were things that he hadn't even told Ginny. He hoped Ron's jealousy had been subsided at least a bit.

"I didn't know," Ron breathed, unable to form a thought after that. He had a new respect for his life, but there was still bitterness.

Harry thought quietly, "Fame, Money, and Popularity?" Harry brought his eyes to meet Ron's, "Is that really what you value?"

Ron shrugged, "It would be nice..."

"What would be nice?" Ginny asked at the door.

"Playing quidditch internationally," Ron said quickly. "From what Harry told me you stand a pretty good chance Gin."

Ginny felt her face flush, "Well Quidditch was fun and all..."

"Don't tell me you don't dream of the next level Gin." Ron pushed. "The lights, the crowd calling your name."

Harry looked at the dreaming look on Ron's face; Harry knew what was behind those eyes. Ginny simply shrugged, "Maybe, I still don't know what I want to be, or what I want to do."

Harry felt uneasy with the statement, but he understood, "We're only twelve Ron, we have to far to go to make any choices now."

"You two sound so old." Ron whined

Harry and Ginny shared a glance; they knew they were young in appearance, but what they had seen last year had aged them quite a bit.

"There is nothing wrong with being mature for your age Ron." Harry got up and picked up his bag. "You ready he asked Ginny."

She nodded politely, smiling as she lifted her shoulder with the bag on it.

"Well come on then," Ron said as he walked between them to the door.

Harry held the door for Ginny as she walked through, earning him a sweet smile. His stomach knotted in a strange way, but he ignored it as he followed down after her.

"Nice of you three to join us," Molly said as she readied the floo powder for the trip.

"What's with her Perce?" Ginny said as she got in line behind him.

"I think she is a bit irritated at the twins for slandering Mr. Lockhart." He answered as he watched the twins go through one after the other.

"Typical"

Harry eyed the fireplace uneasily. He had been watching intently, trying to study what they did and how they did it. He thought he had a pretty good handle on it before it was his turn. He took a deep breath; a sudden burst of nervousness hit him to where he was almost paralyzed. He had no idea how the floo worked.

"Here you go Harry just take a pinch now." Mrs. Weasley said. He gave Ginny a cautious smile before he yelled "Diagon Alley!"

HPGW

Harry burst from the fireplace onto his knees breathing heavily.

He was grabbed roughly by the back of his collar, "What the hell are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry's heart froze as he was lifted to his feet. His breathing was slightly hampered. He tried to focus his eyes in the dark light, but made no progress before he was shoved into some sort of cabinet. There was a small crack in the doors that Harry was able to see through. He tried to examine the shop. It was obviously a wizarding shop.

"It's best you watch your volume Potter. This is hostile territory."

Harry nodded uncertainly, knowing the man couldn't see him. He wasn't scared of the man, but felt a sense of calm. He couldn't explain, but he was worried about how the Weasley's were fretting without him. He mindlessly tried to send feelings of calm to Ginny and the rest, if only to ease his conscious. He groaned as he rubbed his nose where he had fallen, holding his broken glasses in his hands.

HPGW

"Draco, please go wait in the store with your mother." Lucius said as he walked with his family, "I have some business to attend to."

Draco's eyes lit up, "Is it the racing broom?"

"In time son, this is personal business." He answered his son.

Draco dropped his head, He wasn't fond of his fathers 'personal business' "Well will we get the brooms later?"

Lucius sighed, his son is nothing but what he had trained him to be, hopefully some of his craftier traits would surface in him soon enough. He heard he didn't have the sense to make friends with Harry Potter while at school and had actually made him an enemy. He needed to see how important the wizarding world thought this boy was, and how important it was to make influential friends wherever you could find them, "Of course, son."

HPGW

Ginny rushed through the alleyways, looking through every store. Where the hell was Harry? Store after store she searched before she finally reached the end. She doubled over, searching for more breath.

"Did you find him?" George said as he reached her from the other direction.

She shook her head.

"Damn," Fred swore as he arrived. "We've searched the whole alley."

"It was his first time." Ginny gasped, "We should have known something would happen."

"He wasn't far off when we said it right?" Fred inquired, "Then he is nearby, just not where we've looked."

"But we looked everywhere!" Ginny exclaimed, barely containing her panic.

Fred shook his head and looked off to the left, "Not everywhere."

"We can't go into Knockturn Alley," George panicked

"We never back down from danger," Fred yelled, "We won't stop now!"

George shook his head and turned to his right, "What do you think Ginny,"

"Ginny!"

The twins hurried after their younger sister as she sprinted into the alley.

HPGW

"I believe this list should be sufficient." Malfoy said as he handed Borgin the list of things he was trying to get rid of.

"Hmm," Borgin looked over the list, quite upset, "Are you sure you weren't here to buy something as well? Maybe this wonderful trinket, it is called the hand of destiny. Friend to thieves and smugglers."

"Nothing today Borgin." Malfoy insisted

"But sir, this would be a fine gift for young Malfoy." Borgin tried

"My son," Lucius said coldly, "Had better amount to more than a thief or a smuggler, Borgin."

"Of course sir, I'm sorry sir." He took the list and hurried into the back.

Malfoy turned and strode out of the shop, leaving Harry mostly alone. "Good Potter. I think it best you run, don't look back."

Harry found himself leaving the cabinet and the walking towards the door, clutching his broken glasses in his hand. He urged his back to turn to look at the man behind him, but his body refused to turn. Harry tried to fight it, but something in the back of his head insisted he get out as quickly as possible, as if suddenly ordering him about.

He heard a small pop as he closed the door behind him, the strange feeling leaving him suddenly. He turned and looked into the empty shop, only questions remained about this man. He quickly examined his surroundings however; he held the two halves of his glasses together so he could examine the dingy alley. It seemed to be made up entirely of shops devoted to the dark arts.

He groaned as he tried to make sense of his surroundings.

HPGW

"What are those blood traitors doing here?"

Draco Malfoy followed the redheads into Knockturn alley, trying to keep his distance. He watched as they began to look quickly through the shop windows. Curious as it was he couldn't piece their actions together.

He followed for a dozen stores; these fools were headed straight into the heart of the darkest part of Wizarding Britain. How stupid were they? If they were recognized, they would never be found. He grunted as an internal war, one he was not accustomed to, began to take place. He looked to the left and saw a shocking sight.

Harry bloody Potter was standing right in the middle of Knockturn Alley, nose gushing blood. He quickly figured they must be looking for their lost hero. He had to choose between his feelings quickly.

This was his chance to get even with him. If he called out to him, Harry would never be seen again. If they recognized him he would be dead. This was his chance. He watched as a witch did a double take as Harry passed. She was about to call to him.

"Neville!" Draco called, "You bloody idiot, and must you keep falling wherever you go?"

Harry looked up in time to get a stinging jinx right between his eyes. He felt his face swell beyond recognition.

"Neville you poor bloke, what are you doing wondering around here. Let's get you home buddy." Draco said cheerfully

"Draco..."

"Don't say a damn word Potter." Draco whispered, "Do you have a death wish? You must be a fool to show up in Knockturn alley."

Harry was shocked into silence. Draco Malfoy, helping him. He may need a coat if he ended up in Hell, because it must be frozen over.

"Oy!" Draco called down the alley towards the frantic Weasleys, barely getting Ginny's attention.

Ginny turned and began to sprint down the Alley towards Harry.

"Draco," Harry said as he tried to leave, "I won't forget this."

Draco paused for a second before answering, "See that you don't."

Harry watched as Draco disappeared into the crowd, but turned in time to catch Ginny as she had hurtled herself the last three feet into his waiting arms, before backing up and hitting him, hard.

"Don't you ever do that to us again!" She yelled

"Do what," Harry tried to defend himself, "It was my first time, I didn't plan it!"

"I don't care!" Ginny calmed down, "Let's just get out of here, Now that I look around I'm really getting creeped out."

Harry ignored the stinging in his face as he followed them out, the stinging in his pride was much worse anyways.

A/N: This chapter had been done for weeks but I was trying to add more and didn't have time. Fan vote, would you rather wait longer for incredibly long chapters, or get smaller ones every week or two? Also what is your favorite part of the story so far and what are your hopes for the end?


End file.
